bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Beatbox Bill
Beatbox Bill is the second half of the fifth episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Larry speaks into a microphone, saying "Ladies and Veggie-men! I present to you the greatest two-man band in rock and roll history, Cucumber and Bacon! We are CUC-ON!" Of course, Bacon Bill tells Larry that he thought that they were going to be BAC-CUMBER, before Larry tells him that since he decided that he's going to be the "lead singer slash front man", that CUC should go first because he's the cucumber. Bacon Bill finally remembers then agrees with Larry on CUC-ON being the name of their band, before Larry then tells him, "Hit it, Backup Bill!" Bacon Bill starts tapping some spoons together, which Larry is surprised to see, then asks Bacon Bill where the instruments are, though Bacon Bill tells him that "spoons are instruments in some cultures", while Larry is surprised that spoons are all that Bacon Bill has, then asks how they're going to be the greatest rock band in history with a couple of spoons. Bacon Bill asks Larry what instruments they need most, Larry telling him that first and foremost, they need drums and that if he's going to drop lyrical thunder, then he needs some "boom-chicka-boom". Bacon Bill then tells Larry to check this out as he takes off his pirate hat and starts imitating some drums, which Larry is amazed to see, telling Bacon Bill that he's good at that, then tells him that now they need a bass guitar, while claiming that "you can't groove without that smooth, soul-shakin' bass". Because of that, Bacon Bill also starts imitating a bass guitar while still imitating the drums, which Larry is even more surprised by, asking Bacon Bill how he's doing that. Bacon Bill answers that he has no idea then says "Hidden talent alert!" Larry then says that now they need guitars, power cords, and "hooky riffs that move me!" Bacon Bill grants Larry's request before he proceeds to imitate a guitar, a power cord, and a riff, which Larry is even more impressed to see, though Bacon Bill tells him to hold on, then resumes beatboxing once again. Bacon Bill then suggests keyboards, before he also imitates a keyboard while still beatboxing once more, then suggests a saxophone, which Bacon Bill also imitates as well, though Larry tells him that that's plenty and for him to not hurt himself. Bacon Bill then tells Larry one more, suggesting that they need one guy who keeps saying, "What, what? Aw yeah!" in the background, before he resumes beatboxing again, which Larry starts grooving to, before he proclaims that they have a band. Larry then says that with his amazing talent as a lead singer and front man, we're going to rock it like none other, then says, "I love you, Bill!", while Bacon Bill says "Besties forevsies!" Larry then says, "Let's get our CUC-ON!" before he and Bacon Bill high-five each other after that. In the center of town, Larry gets the stage, microphone, and speakers set up, before telling Bacon Bill to hit it, which Bacon Bill does as he starts doing his beatboxing act, which attracts the townspeople's attention, as Bacon Bill continues beatboxing. Corn Woman compliments that "these guys are super-good", while Jimmy claims that he heard of them first and that he's a number one fan, before Jerry pushes Corn Woman away and says that he's number one fan, but Jimmy disagrees with him. Larry then speaks through the microphone and says, "You guys think that's good, wait until you hear my singing!" and starts to sing, but Corn Woman takes the microphone away from him, asking if she can borrow it, then holds it back up to Bacon Bill again while Bacon Bill is still beatboxing. Larry reluctantly obliges, telling her just for a second. Corn Woman compliments that Bacon Bill is amazing, while Bacon Bill still continues beatboxing, which everyone dances to, while Larry is still concerned, though Bacon Bill still continues beatboxing, even when Larry tries insisting that he's the front man. Because of that, Larry has no choice but to leave in shame, while Bacon Bill still continues to beatbox, which everyone cheers for. At home, Larry is sadly sitting by himself, before Bacon Bill comes up to him and says "That was the most fun anyone has ever had ever!" then asks Larry if he's ever heard of beatboxing, which is what he does and that it's his hidden talent. Larry can only respond to that with "Mmm-hmm", before Bacon Bill adds that apparently, he's pretty good at it, and that he already got shows booked, along with commercials, jingles, record deals, soda endorsements, free pretzels, and that they also made a ringtone of CUC-ON, and that they're a hit. However, Larry angrily tells Bacon Bill if he calls that "us", but before he can tell Bacon Bill what all he can hear, Bacon Bill tells him that he needs to take this call. Bacon Bill then answers his phone with "Bacon Bill, beatboxer extraordinaire at your service" and when he is surprised at what the caller at the other end tells him, Bacon Bill goes to talk to Larry. Bacon Bill then tells Larry that they've been invited on a world tour and that their only request is that they change their name to "Beat-Master Bacon" and that instead of being the lead singer, Larry sells T-shirts. Larry objects to this, saying that he's the front man and that he should be on the shirt, not selling the shirt, while Bacon Bill agrees with Larry being the front man. Bacon Bill resumes talking on the phone again, saying that Larry is the front man and the best lead singer he knows, before Bacon Bill then tells Larry that they said that they just want his beatboxing, then decides to just stay here. But Larry angrily tells Bacon Bill to go because he's found his talent and for him to go use it, while Bacon Bill says that he likes being rock mates, then says, "Besties forevsies, rememsies?" Larry tells Bacon Bill that it's okay and that he wants him to go, which Bacon Bill obliges to, while telling Larry to "keep it real out here, yo" then says that he's off to drop "mad beats" across the land before he leaves. When Bacon Bill turns to face Larry, Larry can only turn away, before Bacon Bill then gets into a taxi cab that comes up to him before the taxi cab then drives away while Larry still sulks. Later, Bob enters Larry's room, becoming confused when he sees Larry sadly sitting in the bathtub, then asks Larry why he's in the tub with no water. Larry answers that he was taking a tear bath, before Bob asks him what he's so sad because he heard that Larry and Bacon Bill were great. Larry angrily tells Bob that he quit the band, saying that he's starting a new one called "Larry: The Band", while Bob tells him that he thought that Bacon Bill was talented then asks Larry if he wants talent in his band. Larry answers that Bacon Bill is a showboat and that the spotlight really belongs on the lead singer, though Bob tells him that the Bible reminds us not to be concerned with being the greatest, or rather in Larry's case, the front man. Larry angrily tells Bob that he wasn't made for second chair then says that he's going to make some calls, as he gets out of the bathtub to do so. Larry then makes a call on his cell phone, asking the person on the other end if he has any instruments, but is disappointed that the person on the other end doesn't have any, before hanging up. Bob asks Larry if he's just calling random numbers, which Larry confirms, before he calls another number, also asking the person on the other end if they have any instruments, then becomes excited that the person at the other end does have instruments, before he asks that person if he would like to be in his band. At Petunia's house, the sound of dissonant-sounding music is heard, before it is revealed that Larry hired Petunia, Tina, and Granny Asparagus to be part of his band while thanking them for coming today to try out for his new band. Larry then says, "Let's rock!", but Petunia asks him what they're playing and if they have any songs, before Granny Asparagus asks if they can just play some Bacon Bill covers while saying that she loves those beats of his. Larry tells Granny that they can't play Bacon Bill covers, then asks her "Who's band are you in, anyway?" When Larry starts the countdown, Petunia, Tina, and Granny start playing their instruments, but they play rather badly, before Larry stops them, asking how he's supposed to sing to that. Because of that, Granny tells Larry not to bother because she quits, while Tina adds that she's not into it either, while Petunia tells Larry that it seems like he's more interested in being the front man than making music. Larry confirms this, asking Petunia if that's the job of the front man, but Petunia and Tina leave as well, but Petunia comes back, realizing that this is her house then tells Larry to leave. Outside Ichabeezer's mansion, Larry sadly says that he's got no instruments and no band, then laments that he'll never rock. While this is going on, Ichabeezer throws away an object into the trash can outside his mansion, which piques Larry's curiosity, asking Ichabeezer what that thing is. Ichabeezer answers that it's his old beat machine, adding that it plays any instruments you need instantly, then adds that it cost a fortune. Larry is surprised that Ichabeezer is throwing his beat machine away, while Ichabeezer tells him that he's taking up beatboxing and that he enrolled in Bacon Bill's Online Beatboxing School. Ichabeezer further states that Bacon Bill is a genius, before he starts doing some beatboxing of his own and goes back inside the mansion again. Larry then looks at the trash can and says, "Larry: The Band is back in business, but when he opens the trash can, a Cherry Cat leaps out and attacks him, causing the trash can to fall over and the beat machine to fall out of it. The next day, Larry stands before the townspeople in the town center, then asks them "Who here remembers the band CUC-ON?" Corn Woman asks if that was the band with Bacon Bill and "that other pickle guy", which Larry confirms, saying that he's the pickle guy. Jimmy asks Larry if Bacon Bill is playing here right now, but Larry answers that he is, then tells the crowd who he is and that this is his band, but Jerry tells him that they want Bacon Bill. Larry tells the crowd that they'll want him soon enough then tells the crowd to dance with him as he turns on the beat machine and starts break-dancing, but the crowd can only watch him in disbelief. Larry still resumes break-dancing, but the crowd doesn't respond, as Larry starts making chants, then tells Jimmy that he's supposed to repeat that. However, the beat machine suddenly starts going on the fritz. Larry is upset when he sees this, saying that the beat machine cost a fortune, before the beat machine starts switching to different kinds of music, while Corn Woman scoffs that this isn't really her groove as she leaves. Because of that, the crowd leaves while Jimmy says that he's very disappointed. Because of that, Larry throws the beat machine in the dumpster then goes to leave, before Jimmy comes up to him, asking him if he used to be friends with Bacon Bill then asks Larry if he can score him an autograph on a replica of Bacon Bill's hat. Larry sadly laments that he was so concerned with being in the front, but now he wishes that he was making music with his friend. Pa then comes out from his store and tells Larry and Jimmy that Bacon Bill is making an announcement. This gives Larry an idea on how to make amends with Bacon Bill. On the stage, Beau Rockley is interviewing Bacon Bill, telling him that tonight he is announcing his retirement from beatboxing, then asks him why he made such a drastic decision. Bacon Bill answers that before he went big time, he was with his friend Larry and that they were going to make music together and be "besties forevsies", but now all he has is "regretsies". Bacon Bill then adds that he likes making music, but he likes being Larry's pal better, saying that Larry is his rock hero, then calls out to Larry that he misses him. Larry calls back to Bacon Bill that he misses him too and that he wishes that they were back making music like old times, then adds that Bacon Bill found a hidden talent and that he couldn't even be happy for him. Larry then tells Bacon Bill that he's an amazing beatboxer, then apologizes for being jealous, just as Bacon Bill comes up to him and tells him that he's the "bestest" front man, before he and Larry hug each other. After Larry and Bacon Bill finish hugging, Bacon Bill proudly proclaims that "CUC-ON is back on!" before Larry says that he always thought that "BAC-CUMBER" had a better ring to it. Bacon Bill says that he doesn't care what their band name is, he just wants to be "besties" again, before Larry responds with "forevsies", as he and Bacon Bill high-five each other again. Bacon Bill tells Larry that he still has the lyrics for the song they were working on, as he takes out the lyric sheet from his hat and says, "Let's jam!" Larry and Bacon Bill appear on-stage before the cheering crowd, while Larry tells them "This song is dedicated to my friend Bill!" Larry then tells Bacon Bill to give him a beat, which Bacon Bill does, before Larry starts singing a song about how Bacon Bill is his best friend and that they always make good music together as a team. After the song ends, Larry and Bacon Bill jump forward and are carried by the crowd, while Larry says, "Besties forevsies!" Characters *Bob *Larry *Pa Grape *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Ichabeezer *Granny Asparagus *Bacon Bill *Tina Celerina *Beau Rockley Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first Larry is mistaken for a pickle since Sippy Cup. **The first time it's mentioned that Petunia's shop is also her house. **The first time Beau Rockley is seen without any camera operators. Remarks *The title card depicts Bacon Bill longer, making it look like he's ecstatic. *It's unknown what happened to Beau Rockley after Larry and Bill apologize. *Larry complained about the beatbox machine acting up and it costed a fortune, even though he dugged it out of the trash. **The only explanation would be that Larry bought it from Ichabeezer. But even then, it's unknown how much "a fortune" is, as previous episodes stated that he's not that rich. *The Bacon Bill hat replicas aren't exactly like his original, as there's no newspaper, smiley face, and no chips off of it. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Bacon Bill Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Pa Grape Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy Category:Episodes focusing on Ichabeezer Category:Episodes focusing on Granny Asparagus Category:Episodes focusing on Tina Celerina Category:Episodes focusing on Beau Rockley